Phantom of Fairies
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: Danny Fenton is the sole survivor of a guild. The man responsible. Vlad. Danny joins Fairy Tail. However, how will events play out. Starts from season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys it's me DPG. Darkphantomgamer. I was reading White Titans DPx Fairy tail fanifc and it inspired me to watch Fairy Tail and make this. Go check out that story it's called the Phantom Dragon Slayer. Anyway I'm still new to the series so excuse me if I make any mistakes and let me know if you like this. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue: Fall of the Spirits and the Phantom rises**

In a country called Fiore there lives many wizards. Some of which, work for some of the guilds found here. One of which is a guild called the Spirits. Located only a few miles off Galuna Island Amity, home of the spirits, resides. A six year old boy is in the woods training. He's wearing blue shorts and a red and white shirt. He has midnight black hair and ice blue eyes. The boys name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Son of ,the two most powerful wizards in the Spirit guild. Jack and Maddie Fenton.  
" Why can't I do this?" The boy muttered.

" Jazz did it so why can't I !" The boy shouted to the heavens. He had been trying to improve his ice magic but every time it just ends up blowing up in his face.

" It's because you don't have the motivation to do so." A voice said. Looking behind him he saw his nine year old sister behind him. She was smiling softly at him.

"Jazz! When did you get here?!" Danny questioned.

Jazz didn't answer but instead walked towards Danny and kneeled down to his level. Her hands covered each other and blue light seeped out from her hands. She looked at Danny in the eyes.  
" Danny listen." She began. Her voice, soft and comforting.

" Ice magic isn't something that can be learned through textbooks. It's about letting your inner self show and let the ice flow through you. You control it."

" Then why can you do it and I can't!" Danny wailed.

" It's because I know my little brother is happy that I can control it. The cooling sensation of knowing your alright is all I need." Jazz opened her hands to reveal a necklace with the mark of the spirits made out of ice. She wrapped it around Danny who had a huge smile on his face.

" Let's go home Danny." She said. Her little brother nodded and they headed home. Neither noticing the red eyes watching them.

When they got home , they were greeted by a man that was seven feet tall. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was Jack Fenton. Jack was originally a inventor but after learning about the keys that can summon spirits he's been a wizard.

" Danny-boy! Jazzy-pants! Welcome home!." He gave each of his children a hug before looking at Danny.  
" Danny go the kitchen with your mom." Danny did just that and found a middle aged woman with brown hair and violet eyes. Her name was Maddie Fenton. A human who excelled, in using spells that can increase the body. As a black belt in martial arts she teaches the guild but also gives Danny lessons.

" You wanted to see me mom?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. Danny, unlike Jazz you want to be a mage right. So we decided that tomorrow your'e going to join the Spirits." His mother declared.

" Really!" Danny exclaimed.  
" Yes. Tomorrow you get the mark." His mother said.

" Finally! I can't wait to tell uncle Vlad!" Vlad was Danny's godfather. His father approved that his son was spending time with Vlad. His mother though warned him to stay away from Vlad. He didn't see why though.

" Danny.." his mother began but her son was already out of the room.

Danny ran through the streets until he reached Vlad's mansion. He ran up the steps to see Vlad talking to a group of people. All of them wore the mark of the Spirits but it was a blood red color.

"… and remember that the Fentons but Maddie and Daniel are to be saved. Everyone else, including the guild is to be wiped out. With everyone dead my plan can come to fruition." Vlad said. He stopped however when he saw Danny in the doorway standing there wide eyed.  
" Butter biscuits." Vlad said.  
" You're going to kill the people!" Danny said.

" Daniel, I didn't wan't you to find out this way. Now come quietly."

" No way you fruitloop! I'm going to stop…" The rest was lost as Danny blacked out.

When Danny woke up he noticed two things. The sky was black and the smell of death and blood penetrated the air. _The Guild!_ Danny thought. He ran out of Vlad's mansion to see blood soaked roads. Dead bodies of the guild littered the streets. Easily identified by the white mark of the spirit. The dead people with the red mark were enemies Danny supposed. For a moment Danny took in the surrondings utterly terrified. The sounds of battle still rang in the air and Danny was afraid. _MOM! DAD! JAZZ!_ After that thought Danny ran passed through the streets. He paid no mind to the dead bodies or fire. The only thing that mattered was his family. When he reached his house he saw it burned to a crisp. No bodies could be found. Finally he saw a wisp of red hair through the wood.  
"**JAZZZZ!" **He yelled. He ran towards her but faltered when he found her. She was burned. Danny searched for a heartbeat but found none. Grief overtook him.

" Daniel.." he heard a voice say. He turned to see Vlad and his gang. Hatred and anger overtook grief.

" You happy now! Where's Mom!"

" She died saving Jazz. I'm sorry.." He stopped when he felt a cold wind. It was the kind of cold that seeped through you're skin. Froze you the very core and it was coming from Danny.

" You're sorry! Was it before or after you killed everyone! Or was it Mom being killed! I'm going to kill you all of you!" With that Danny charged the traitor's with tears flowing down his face.

Danny fought like a machiene. None of his attacks did any damage. However he refused to give up. Finally Danny fell and when they felt a strong magic coming closer they left.

A white dragon with black wings, claws, and tail and green eyes landed in the destroyed city. He looked around the destroyed town and felt guilty. He knew the one who did this. It was his fault. The green eyes of the dragon landed on a small six year old bay with black hair. Ice seemed to be spread around him. The dragon looked at the boy before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He would raise this boy to right his wrongs. As the sole survivor of the guild of Spirits he shall only be a phantom of it. _However,_ the dragon thought,_ he'll be the most powerful phantom!_

**AN: Done. As you can see Danny has lost everyone and is now in care of the dragon. Also tell me who you want the pairing to be. It's not going to be a DxS. Who knows. Maybe it will be a DannyxErza… Maybe(grins wickedly) Seriously though. Hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it. Now let's see how Danny is doing with the Dragon. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The dragon stopped in front of a small cave. He quickly looked around the place to make sure nobody was around the area. Deciding that the coast was clear the dragon entered the cave. The child still on his back still unconscious.

Going through the cave the dragon found himself in a place where stars illuminated the black sky. The sky itself seemed to be a black ocean that went on forever. A star disappeared only to come back a few minutes later. Looking to the left the dragon saw a patch of grass near a river. Laying the child down on the grass the dragon sat. _Now comes the hard part_… the dragon thought. _… waiting for him to wake up._ As soon as that thought finished the child opened his eyes. _Or maybe not._

The first thing that Danny noticed was that there seemed to be a ocean of stars above him. The second thing was the huge dragon next to him. Seeing this Danny did the smartest thing anybody would do. Scream.  
" D..D..Dragon!" Danny exclaimed. His eyes widening to an unreal size. The dragon seemed confused by his outburst but soon returned to his calm face.  
" Yes. I am a dragon but I prefer to be called Sephits." The dragon replied.  
" Where am I." Danny asked. He knew Amity like the back of his hand and he never visited this place. At his question Sephits seemed to grow nervous.  
" You are in the Spirit world. I brought you here after your city was destroyed." A normal person would question how they got to the Spirit world however to Danny only one thing mattered to him.  
" Is my family okay? Is everyone alright." Sephits didn't answer.  
" Are they alive? Did they survive?" Sephits remained silent. This grew Danny's frustration.  
" Are they ALIVE!? Tell me! **ANSWER ME DAMNIT!**" Danny yelled.  
" You were the only that I found alive. Everyone else died." Danny's world seemed to come to a halt. _If only you were stronger_ a voice in his head said. Danny started sobbing while the dragon remained silent.

After Danny had stopped crying he looked at Sephits with a determined expression. The dragon noticed Danny's look.

" What is it you want?" He demanded. Danny's expression didn't falter as he kneeled in front of him.

" Please. I beg of you. Teach me the arts of magic Sephits." Danny said. The dragon was stunned. Most humans who even saw him ran away or attacked. The only other human that did this was… No. The dragon told himself. Looking at Danny he saw he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

" Fine." The dragon said. A huge smile broke onto Danny's face as he looked upwards.

" My training is harsh and you might not even get past stage one. Hopefully your spirit can handle it." As he said that a white circle opened underneath Danny. Before the child had time to ask what was going on white energy consumed him as his screams rang throughout the sea of stars. The dragon remained stoic.

Danny didn't even know if there were words to describe this pain. It felt as if his spirit was being dragged out of him. The pain quickly sent Danny to his knees. He couldn't even stand. Gritting his teeth Danny slammed his fist on the grass. _I can't die _the child thought. _Not until Vlad and those others pay for what they did!_ With newfound determination Danny found the strength to stand up again. He didn't even notice how his hair changed from midnight black to snow white or his lively blue eyes becoming a dead neon green. The white energy seemed to be flowing around Danny before they entered his body and the circle vanished. Danny stayed awake for a whole second before blacking out. His eyes never changed back but his hair turned back to a midnight black.

Sephits expression didn't change but then a smile broke across his face.

" Kid's stronger than he looks. That makes him my second student. I wonder…" The dragon mused. His musing were broken however when he heard footsteps. Green fire escaped the dragon's nostrils as he sighed.

" And here comes the killjoys." He said. Turning around the dragon saw a variety of people and animals. The ranged from a human like bull with an axe to a normal human with a suit and orange hair.

" Celestial spirits. What do I owe the pleasure?" The dragon , feinged amusement in that sentence.

The man in the suit looked at Sephits far a while before speaking.

" You know why we're here. You've given a human the power of spirits to be trained under you again. Do you not know the havoc the last one is causing." He said. The dragon stayed silent before replying.

" Oh I assure you I am well aware of the actions of my former student. I would be surprised if anybody else found about this so quickly but nothing gets past you. Eh.. Leo the lion." The human bull with the axe spoke next.  
" Then how do you know this child won't follow in the footsteps of his predecessor." The bull spoke.

" If that happens Tauros then I will take care of my student." The dragon said. A mermaid with a blue tail and hair spoke next.

" Then why is it that he still walks the human world. Why is …" The rest was cut off as the Dragon spoke.

" Don't you dare mention that name in front of me Aquariris That man has avoided my talons for the sole reason that we can sense one another. And let us not forget who has protected all of you." Sephits yelled. This brought out more bickering between the spirits. No one noticed two girls walk behind the dragon to examine the boy. One was a slim pink haired girl in a maids outfit and the other was a brown haired girl that carried a lyre. She also had white wings on her black, a pink bonnet on her head, and a blue dress that had hearts on the bottom.

The two girls looked at the boy before the brown haired one spoke.

" He looks so sad. It's as if he lost everything and has no clue. Don't you agree Virgo." The pink haired one named Virgo nodded her head before she spoke.  
" The young boy also looks as if he has just been electrocuted Mistress Lyra." Virgo said. Lyra gasped before her eyes narrowed. Turning over to face the group she took a deep breath before she yelled.

"**ENOUGH!**" Her yell was enough to stop the bickering. They all looked at her as her face grew red. She stepped aside so that the other spirits could see the child that they said was destined to follow in the dark predecessors footsteps. Gasps were heard all around before Leo pinched his nose and spoke.

" Since there are so many different views lets vote on the matter." There were nods of agreement as Leo finished.

" If the kid should stay raise your hand." Multiple hands went up. Most of them were from the females. Even if they were spirits their motherly insincts couldn't let boy run free with how he looked. Also the silver key spirits also raised their hands. Leo looked around and found that the group of spirits split. He sighed before talking.

" Seeing as how we can't reach a uniamous decision how about we compromise." He told Sephits. The dragon narrowed his eyes.

" What kind of compromise?" He demanded.

" You can train the kid but keep him away the spirits. Also if he goes rouge we handle him." Leo said sticking out his hand. The dragon looked at the hand before shaking it.

" Deal." After that most of the spirits left except for Lyra and Virgo.

" What do you too want?" The dragon asked. Lyra seemed to grow nervous before Virgo spoke.

" We seek to help the little one sir." The dragon looked at them before sighing.

" Help me build a hut for him."

When Danny woke up the first thing he saw were two faces. One was devoid of emotion and had pink, eyes, hair and was dressed like a maid. The second one had black hair and brown hair. He fell out of the bed he was in pure shock. The brown haired one giggled. As Danny was about to ask what they were doing he heard the footsteps of Sephits.

" Glad your awake. Now get dressed. Your training begins now." Putting on a shirt Danny raced outside to meet the dragon.

_**Time skip: 2 years**_

" Are you sure about this Danny?" Lyra asked nervously. Virgo next to her also had a nervous expression. A eight year old Danny looked at her. His outfit has changed in the two years he spent training with Sephits. He now had white boots and black pants. He wore a black short sleeve jacket and a white shirt with a black spirit mark on it. He also wore fingerless gloves and a white cloak that had a hood that was now down. His eyes were now green but his hair was white with black tips. However, Sephits told him his hair turns completely white when he gets angry or uses a strong magic spell. He was also told that half of the magical power he would gain was traded in for spirit energy. Allowing him to stay in the spirit world and use Phantom Dragon Slayer magic. He knew he wasn't Sephitis' first student but he had no clue who the first was.

" Of course Ly-chan. I've done this thousands of times. Just tip the cow and run fast." They were currently in Tauros' pasture and were cow tipping.

" Here watch." Danny said. He walked up to a cow and pushed. However, the cow flew for a while before falling over. Virgo went to cow tipped one over easily. Lyra's cow however wouldn't even budge. As Danny and Virgo went to expect it the cow suddenly stood up. Revealing Tauros looking pissed.

" I knew it was you three tipping my cows. Prepare for punishment." His axe appeared in his hands.

"Run!" Danny exclaimed. Which they did.

After an hour of running they finally managed to lose Tauros. Virgo and Lyra had left leaving Danny alone. As he walked home he stopped and shuddered.

" The heck?" He looked around and saw nothing but couldn't shake off the feeling. He continued onward not noticing the blood red eyes that lied in the woods.

**AN: Done. Tell me how it was. This chapter was a special long one. The reason for that is that next week is that a new chapter won't be posted. Anyway what I did with Danny was that he now has magical and spirit powers. The spirit to last in the spirit world and to use powerful techiniques of the Phantom Dragon. magical to use ice and moderate and weak Phantom dragon. Also review and tell me what you want the pairing to be. Sephits is persian meaning eternal death. I didn't want to use Thantos seeing as how that's always used.**

**Review Reply**

**JP-rider: Thanks. Hope you see this through.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Trust me this story was only planned in certain parts. I'm also using your story for inspiration. The pairing. Danny would be the same age as Erza and Mirajane in their younger years. So maybe 12-13. As for your vote I'll need to look into Mira.**

Guest 1: Thanks. I was having trouble as to how to make it flow nicely. As for potential hope you see this story till the end if it lives up to that.

Guest 2: If you don't want pairings then would you mind some flirting. I always read the reviews to see if how the people think and **whether i not what I'm doing is nice to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Later-DPG **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I was planning until waiting till next week but then my schedule cleared up. Enjoy the chapter and please don't hate me. Or you can love me with how this chapter ends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Danny reached the hut where he lived he saw Sephits looking around. His claws twitched and a growl escaped his mouth.

" Sephits…" The dragon snapped back to reality and looked at Danny.

"… is something the matter?" Danny asked. The dragon looked nervous before a smile broke his face.

" Nothing is wrong my little phantom. Just smelt something. Now how about some training." Sephits asked. Everything in Danny's mind was lost when Sephits said that.

" Of course. Let's go." Danny raced to the clearing near the hut used for practicing. Sephits stayed for a while before following Danny to the training ground.

The training was harsh. Danny returned home completely exhausted. He mastered his ice make magic but the advanced Phantom Dragon arts drained him of most of his spirit power and left him with only magic. Danny climbed into his bed and saw Sephits lying down on the grass.

" Night." Danny said. He got a grunt of agreement and drifted off into dreamland.

Danny woke up in the middle of the night sweating. The feeling he had never went away. He put on his regular clothes and ran outside. His gut telling him something was about to happen. When he got outside he saw Sephits posed ready to strike. When he saw Danny however, his guard dropped and his face displayed shock and worry.

" Danny! Get out of here!" He shouted. Red magic circles apperead on the ground.

" Guns Magic: Flame Burst!" Fire sprouted up from where the circles where. Smoke covered the air. When the smoke cleared Danny saw the group of people and the man that he would never forget.

Vlad. He was dressed in a white suit with black boots, belts, gloves and collar. Everything else was white. He eyes were a dead blood red. Those eyes gave Danny a chill. His hair was black with silver tips.

" VLAD!" Danny rushed towards the man not even hearing Sephits' warning. Vlad only smirked and before Danny got close to the man he was tackled away. A good mile away from the fight.

They hit the ground and Danny rolled away and got into a defensive stance. The attacker stood up. The man was bulky. He had black combat boots and black leather pants. He wore a black short sleeve leather shirt. As well as metal gauntlets on both arms. The red mark of the spirits was on the side of his gauntlet. He had a belt going across his torso from right to left with holders. All of them were filled with guns. He had a green Mohawk and had green eyes.

" Who are you?" Danny demanded. The man smirked.

" My name is Skulker. Fiore's greatest hunter. And you and the dragon are my newest hunt." He reached into a holder and pulled out two guns.

" Guns Magic: Blast bullet!" Multiple bullets fired at Danny who put both of his hands together. A blue magic circle appeared under him.

" Ice Make: Wall!" A wall made of ice appeared in front of Danny and blocked the bullets.

Danny leapt up from behind the wall towards Skulker. Green fire, that was so cold it burned, covered his leg.

" Talons of the Phantom Dragon!" The kick made contact with Skulker's jaw and sent him flying. Danny landed and a white magic circle appeared in front of him.

" Roar of the Phantom Dragon!" Green fire spewed from his mouth and flew towards Skulker. When the smoke cleared it showed Skulker there with burns and some burnt clothes. He grimaced at the pain.

" Guess you're not an average child. Time to take it up a notch." A yellow magic circle appeared under Skulker. Wing sprouted from his back, his eyes changed to a hawks, his arms grew scaly and grew scales. When it was all finished Skulker looked like a hunter animal. Danny's eyes widened. The guns dropped to the ground.

" Take over magic.." He mumbled. Skulker smirked.

Skulker rushed Danny and punched him. The force sent him flying. Danny righted himself and righted himself and landed on his feet. A white magic circle opened and ghostly fire covered Danny's arms. He rushed Skulker.

" Wing Slash of the Phantom Dragon!" He attacked Skulker and managed to hit him. The scales though, decreased the damage he took from the fire. Danny didn't stop there though. A green and blue light covered his fist as a magic circle opened.

" Frozen Fist of the Phantom Dragon!" The punch hit Skulker's face and a patch of ice formed there. Skulker went flying. His breathing becoming labored. Danny however, was in the same boat. He was almost out of juice.

Skulker flew up in the air and looked at the child. As long as he stayed in the air he would win. Danny however smirked. Skulker flew at the child and delivered masquito bites. Not noticing the white magic circle or the green and blue energy rolling off Danny. All he saw was that the child was losing and bleeding. As he rushed the child the magic circle glowed white.

" Phantom Dragons lost arts: Exploding spirit of the Phantom!" An explosion of ice and freezing fire consumed Skulker. When the smoke was cleared the area was burnt and frozen in some places. Skulker though, was completely frozen. Danny smiled before falling to his knees.

" That was harder than I thought. But now to help Sephits beat Vlad." A determined Danny limped to back to the hut. Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

The battle between Sephits and Vlad was a battle that was destructive. That was the only word to describe it. The battle, had brought the attention of the spirits and were now engaged in combat with Vlad's allies. Green blood leaked fron the cuts on Sephits' body. Vlad's white suit now had blotches of red blood.

" You've gotten rusty Sephits. Guess that old age has finally gotten to you." Vlad said. Sephits was about to say something when he looked to the right. Vlad followed his gaze and saw Danny.

" Here's your choice Sephits. Save your charge or stop me." A black magic circle opened in front of Vlad and a red blast rushed towards Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and prepared for impact. However, when it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw Sephits in front of him. Thie eyes met for a second and then Sephits fell down.

" Sephits!" Danny cried out. With tears in his eyes he rushed towards Sephits' side. There was a hole in his side and blood flowed freely from it.

" Danny…" Sephits said.

" … take… care… of … the …spirit…world. Pro..tect…your..friends… And.. don't…let.. ha..tred..con..sume you. Don't..become…like Vlad."  
" I promise!" Danny shouted. Sephits closed his eyes and they never opened again. Danny's entire body felt numb. He couldn't hear anything. That was until Vlad spoke.

" So my old teacher did teach you." Vlad said. Danny looked at Vlad with shocked eyes.

" Daniel…It's over. Your family is dead along with the guild. And the only person who can teach you is me. Join me." Danny's response was to charge at Vlad with the Frozen Fist. Vlad sighed and a black magic circle opened in front of Vlad. His fist aflame with black fire.

"Burning Fist of the Phantom Dragon." He punched Danny in the gut and sent the child flying. Danny was out of breath and Vlad surveyed the battlefield.

He looked around the field and saw that his allies were losing ground.

" We'll have to finish this later Daniel. Ta-Ta" With that Vlad opened a portal and he and his allies left.

The days passing after Vlad's attack passed like a blur in Danny's mind. Sephits was buried and the spirits were actually trying to talk to him. However, with Vlad still out there and Sephits dead the face of hatred reared it's ugly head. He had to avenge his family. That family now included Sephits. That was why he packed his stuff in a suitcase and was facing the entrance to the spirit world Sephits showed him. Taking one last look at the Spirit world he walked towards the portal until a voice caught his attention.

" You're leaving aren't you Danny." Turning around Danny saw Leo the Lion. His eyes held understanding.

" Of course I am. Isn't this what you spirits wanted. For me to leave the spirit world and never come back." Danny answered.

" What about Lyra and Virgo? Those are your friends have you said goodbye." Leo questioned.

" I'm keeping them safe." Danny responded. Leo stared at him for a while before tossing a object wrapped in black bag at Danny. Danny opened it and was shocked at what was inside. It was a blade and a pair of clothes. The hilt of the katana was green but had a black and white dragon with jade for eyes as a design. The blade was as white as a sun and Danny swore it was glowing.

" The blade was crafted by a master swordsman as a gift to Sephits. The metal was crafted by his claws and the hilt by leaves located in the spirit world. The clothes won't fit until your 19 but those clothes belonged to the first Phantom Dragon Slayer. His name was lost." Danny sheathed the sword and put it on his back.

" Thank you Leo. And remember if you need any help let me know." With that Danny left the spirit world. The cave crumbled blocking the entrance.

**5 YEARS LATER**

In the city of Magnolia a 13 years old Danny walked through the streets. The boy had the walk of a warrior. He pretty much looked the same when he was 8. The only difference was the tape on his right arm. As well as the blade on his back. He stooped outside a giant building that had a sign that read _Fairy Tail_. Pushing open the doors Danny walked into the guild. He saw a pink haired boy fighting a black haired boy with no shirt. He also saw a red haired girl in armor fighting with a girl with white hair and black shirt, short and boots. All the fighting stopped when Danny entered and looked at him. There was silence for a good minute before a small old man with silver hair walked towards Danny.

" Yes?" The man asked. Danny put on a determined expression and looked the man in the eyes.

" I want to join Fairy Tail." Danny said bluntly. The master looked at him before a smile broke his face.

" Welcome to the guild…"  
"Danny." The teen said.

" I'm the guild master, Makarov. Now show me where you want the fairy tail mark. Danny presented his chest and pointed at the middle. The master placed a white mark of Fairy Tail on it. The guild went crazy with excitement. The two fighting boys introduced themselves as Natsu and Gray. Danny had a small smile on his face.

**AN: Wooooow baby. This was 12 pages. Anyway hoped you like it. Did you like the battle between Danny and Skulker. The next chapter will be an interlude as Danny gets to be known into Fairy Tail. As for the four years that we skipped over who knows what happened there. Maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to where the gang learns about that. Anyway tomorrow a poll will be going up to decide what the pairing is going to be since that's a side part and I can work with either Erza or Mirajane.**

**Review Reply**

TheWhiteTitan- Trust me there's going to be some drama when they have a reunion. The three main spirits though that Danny would talk with is Lyra, Virgo and Leo whose story would be altered thanks to Danny.

Guest 1- Mirajane seems to be a fan favorite. Vote for her. And your right about Erza and Jellal. It's an off and on again relationship. Especially with three of them. Mystogan,Siegrain, Jellal Danny is going to make some comment about split personalities.

Guest 2- Thanks. If that's so you'll love next chapter.

D.A-H.A-Thanks. If you have a suggestion leave it in the reviews. As for the pairing it's not going to have a huge effect on the plot so vote on who you like better.

**Later-DPG**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter. This is just an author's note. The poll for the pairing is now opened. Vote for either Erza or Mirajane. Visit my profile and check out the poll. Also I have an announcement. Sunday a new chapter will go up. See you on the 16****th****. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that this didn't come out on Sunday. A family problem on Sunday showed up from the blue and this chapter went over my head. Also it's so hard to make sure to not to write something from one of my other stories. I swear. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A thirteen years old Danny was sitting alone at a table eating some food. His hood was up blocking people from seeing his face. He smelt a scents coming towards him and he looked up to see the pink haired boy known as Natsu Dragneel. He was a fire dragon slayer that was trained by Igneel. While most people doubted his story Danny believed him. He was trained in the spirit world afterall.

" So… what's your name?" Natsu asked. Danny looked at him straight in the eyes. Natsu visibly winced. _What's with those eyes? They're green and almost dead? _The young dragon slayer thought.

" Danny." The teen answered. His time for training was rapidly approaching. Getting up he walked past Natsu to the doors of the guild.

" Hey! I'm not done talking!" Natsu exclaimed.

" I have training to do pinky." Danny answered.

"pinky…" Natsu muttered. Danny didn't stop walking and exited the guild.

" I'll show you pinky!" Natsu exclaimed and ran after Danny.

When Danny reached the woods he was about to start training until he turned and saw Natsu. The boy looked furious.

" Danny! I challenge you to a fight!" Before Danny could even say something Natsu charged. His fist alit in flames.

" Iron Fist of the fire dragon!" Danny sighed and sidestepped the attack. Guess Natsu was right. A white magic circle opened a Danny's fist was green.

" Frozen fist of the Phantom Dragon!" He exclaimed. He punched Natsu's gut sending the kid reeling. Blood spurred from his mouth and a frostburn was located on his gut. Natsu looked up at Danny with wide eyes.

" How…" Natsu began, " … I never met anyone with the same magic as me?"

" Well actually…" Danny began but he was cut off.

" Who trained you?! Did you know Igneel?! What's the dragon's element?!" With that Danny sighed and sat down. Answering Natsu's questions. Leaving out his past and personal goals. When Sephits came up Danny told Natsu he left.

When Danny was done answering his questions Natsu looked at him with an exited expression.

" Teach me!" He said.

" What?" Danny asked. Natsu then began to explain a little more.

" You said that Sephits trained you in magic for two years. Then you spent five tears alone traveling and training. That's six years of training right there. I'm 12(** An**: **Not sure on age. I think he's 17 and now he would be 12. Please correct) **That's half my age!" The pre-teen exclaimed. Danny looked at him for awhile and what he saw surprised him. In Natsu's eyes was a raging inferno that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sephits had said that Danny always had that look during training.

" Fine. But only on the weekends." The teen reluctantly said. Natsu jumped for joy.

" Thanks Danny-sensei!" With that he ran back to the guild. _Most likely, to brag about having a senior dragon slayer teaching him._ Going back to his training Danny didn't think about the implications of Natsu telling everybody.

When Danny went back inside the guild he saw Natsu arguing with Gray. Pinching his nose Danny went towards them. As he walked by he heard some of the whispers.

" It's that boy."  
" I heard he's a dragon slayer"  
" Natsu is also being trained under him."  
" He's a fire dragon slayer?"  
" I don't know. Natsu only said Phantom." Ignoring these whispers Danny walked straight to the fight and grabbed Natsu by his scarf. The kid was about to yell when he saw who it was.

" Danny-sensei!" Nastu said. This practically confirmed that Danny was teaching Natsu.

Gray looked at him and smirked. Danny though was shocked at what he saw.

" Your eyes…" he whispered. While any normal person would just see a kid in underwear with black eyes Danny saw differently. Underneath those eyes was hatred. The look of wanting to see somebody dead and make sure they're gone forever. Why would a kid like Gray have those eyes.

" So what kind of dragon slayer are you?" Gray asked. A smirk on his face. Danny was silent before his student spoke up.

" He's a Phantom one. One that uses cold fire." Natsu said. Gray's eyes widened at that.

" Phantom? Cold fire? Does that mean you're an ice mage?" Gray asked.

" I'm complicated." Danny said. However as Danny put Natsu down a sheathed sword hit him in the end. A red haired girl came next to Danny and picked the sword up. Danny stood up with his hood down revealing his snow white hair with black tips. He studied the girl in front of him. She wore brown leather boots and black tights. She had a white skirt and the top was completely covered in armor. She had black eyes and scarlet hair that flowed down to her back. Her eyes along with everyone's widened when they saw his face. His hair was snow white and his green eyes were dead.

" Watch that thing girl. A sword isn't a toy." Danny said. Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened and they hid behind Danny. The girl got a furious expression on her face.

" My name is Erza and I think I can handle a sword."

" Didn't look that way Red. Also Halloween isn't today so you can stop pretending to be a knight." Natsu and Gray were torn between laughing or saving Danny.

" I'm a mage. I can handle a sword better than anyone here." Smirking Danny pulled out his own blade.

" Is that a fact." He asked. Erza took out her own blade and looked at him.

" Of course Snow." Readying his blade Danny was about to strike before Elfman spoke.

" I don't think master would like to see the guild destroyed perhaps you should take this outside." Nodding Danny and Erza each went outside with everyone else following.

Outside the guild Danny and Erza faced each other. All of Fairy Tail surrounded them. Danny's hood was back on. There was silence before Danny rushed Erza. The blade shrank to fit his hand. He made a swipe at Erza who blocked his blade with her own. A clash of steel was all that was heard. Erza was on the offensive with Danny defending. Danny sucked in a breath as Erza knocked his sword out of his hands. Her blade was pointed at his neck.

" I win." Erza said.

" Roar of the Phantom Dragon!" Danny shouted as green fire spewed from his mouth. Erza dodged and the fire went towards Natsu who ate it. His face turned green and he ran to a thrash can with Gray laughing at him.

When Erza landed she saw Danny rushing towards her. His leg on fire.

" Talons" He kicked Erza who was sent back. A magic circle opened underneath Erza as a variety of swords appeared and rushed Danny. The dragon slayer held one hand in front of him.

" Ice Make: Wall!" A wall of ice appeared and when the swords hit it broke apart. Gray was shocked. This guy is a ice mage.

Erza was looking around the street searching for Danny. She looked up and saw Danny.

" Wing slash of the Phantom Dragon!" The force sent Erza down and she dropped her blade.

"Ice Make: Binds!" Chains of ice attached themselves to Erza and she was brought to the ground.

" Ice Make: Sword!" An ice broadsword appeared in Danny's hand and he tackled Erza to the ground. The sword at her neck.

There was silence as the guild stared in shock. The kid was a dragon slayer, ice mage and beat Erza. Who was he? Getting off Erza Danny handed her sword back. He walked to where his sword was and picked it up. After that he went his way to the river not noticing Natsu and Gray following. Or the smile Mirajane had on her face and the concerned looks on both their faces.

When Danny reached the riverbed he was trying to think. That option went out the window when Natsu and Gray made their presence known.

" Danny- sensei!" Natsu shouted. Gray pushed him aside so he could talk.  
" Who taught you Ice Make!"

" How did you beat Erza!" Natsu.

" Was it a dragon!" Gray.

" Can you teach me the secreat to beat Erza." Natsu.

" Train me!" Gray. This started more arguments. Danny was slowly getting a headache.

" **Enough!" **That got them to shut up.

" If you want to be trained than every weekend visit me in the woods." An egg fell out of a tree on Danny. It was a white egg with black marks.

" What is it?" Natsu asked.

" It's an egg moron." Gray said. Putting the egg down Danny looked at the two.

" See me next week." Danny said.

Two weeks later it was dark and rainy. Danny had just gotten to his home when he opened the door. When he looked inside he saw all the kids from Fairy Tail. From Levy to Erza. His hood was soaking.

" Why are you in my house?" Danny questioned.

" It was raining and none of us wanted to stay in the guild. Natsu was looking for you and Erza said you wouldn't mind if we stayed here." Levy said.

Danny glared at Erza who smirked.

" If your gonna provide training for Natsu and Gray you should provide housing for all your comrades." She said.

" Enjoy your stay." Sitting on the couch Danny turned on the t.v. Mirajane instantly sat down next to him while the kids sat down on the floor.

" So Danny-kun what were you planning to watch." Mirajane asked.

" Dead Wizard movies." Danny answered. Oblivious to the kun suffix. Horror and supernatural was his favorite.

" Those are some of my favorite ones. Though demons are scarier." Mirajane said.

" Ghosts." Danny said.

The kids looked at the T.V and looked at Danny.

" Are you going to hit play?" Cana asked.

" You guys are too young." Danny said.

" We're almost the same age!" Natsu yelled.

" I read books. I think I can handle this." Levy said.

" If Natsu can see this so can I." Gray said.

" Mira-nee I can watch this." Lisanna.

" Just hit play Danny." Erza said. Seeing that people wouldn't leave him alone Danny put the movie on.

At the end of the movie most of the kids were scared. Gray made an ice dome and most of the kids were huddled up in it. Danny, Mira and Erza were the only ones who were outside. When the dome went down a small black object hit the floor of the dome. There were screams and the object came flying out and Danny caught it. Erza turned on the light and the object was revealed to be a cat. It had a white body, legs, and arms. The head was black with patches of white with black eyes. The hands, feet and tail was black. The claws were white.

" What are you going to name her?" Levy asked.

Danny looked at the exceed and came to a decision.

" I'll name her Spooky." Danny said. The start of a beautiful friendship.

Lissanna and Natsu started hanging out together raising an egg. When Danny asked about this during training Natsu turned redder than his flames could ever hope to be. Happy was born. However an S rank mission went wrong. Elfman went wild and Lissanna died trying to stop him. Mirajane lost her magic after that. Natsu suffered a lot after that. The topic of Lissanna became taboo. The last guy who talked about was found in an alley mumbling about a phantom.

Five years passed like a blink of the eye. Danny and Erza had become S-class wizards. Mirajane had lost her magic after the death of Lissana. While people said she got over it Danny saw underneath it. Her eyes always showed pain and she assumed the mother hen role. At age 19 the clothes that Sephits sent him were finally ready to wear. It was a black gi with white trimmings. There was a white belt around his waist. The pants were loose black pants and white combat boots. Tape was wrapped around the boots. The sleeves were black and went up to the elbow. He wore white fingerless gloves and tape covered the rest. He also had a black mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes. Though he didn't wear it that much. The white cloak stayed and the blade was strapped on his back.

" Danny." A voice exclaimed.

Looking to his left shoulder Danny saw his Exceed sitting there.

" What's up Spooky?" Danny asked.

" The mission is done we should head back."  
" On it." The two were in Oshibana station heading to the trains. As he took a step he didn't see the car coming.

" Danny watch out!"

" _Erza?_" Turning around Danny saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and some blond he didn't know. Then he got run over by the car.

Moments earlier.

" Erza why are we going slower?" Natsu questioned.

" Didn't you listen?!" Gray shouted.

" Natsu Mirajane said Danny reported in and he's at Oshibana station. I'm trying to find him and get him." Erza said.

" Danny's here!?" Natsu and Gray shouted.

" Let's find him. With him those Eisenwald creeps are going down!" Natsu shouted while Gray nodded. Lucy though looked confused.

" Who's Danny?" She asked. This name never came up.

" He's one of the S-class mages. He trained Natsu and Gray when they were kids and the only one to beat Erza." Lucy was shocked.

" Someone beat Erza!"

" Danny's a dragon slayer. The first one since he started training before Natsu. His cat though is like a fish. It's slippery but once you get it it's nice. However, rumors are that he's in a love triangle with Erza and Mirajane." Happy finished. Erza turned around and glared at him.

" Lucy can you take the wheel I'm almost out."

" Sure." Lucy was driving the magic car when a person stepped out onto the street. Braking Lucy tried to stop and failed.  
" Danny watch out!" The man turned around only to be ran over by the car.

When the car stopped the other three humans turned and glared at Lucy who chuckled nervously.

" Who was that?" The glares didn't stop.

" Lucy you ran over Danny. Now I won't get my fish from him."

" _**I ran over the S-class mage who beat Erza!**_" Lucy wailed. Natsu , Gray, Erza and Lucy hopped out to help Danny.

**AN: Dang! This was a long one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and visit my profile to vote for either Danny x Mira or Danny x Erza. The love triangle was a joke about how Danny could end up with either one. Please Review. Also STOP SOPA. If this law gets passed websites like fanfiction, deviantart, youtube etc will be taken down. And you will be treatred the same as a murderer. Yes if this law gets passed writing a non-profit story with fictional characters will make you the same as a murderer. Search stop sopa and sign the petion.**

**Review Reply**

**D.A-H.A: Erza is a great character. It's hard to write her in the beginning though. Also your not vote has not been counted as a not vote.**

**FluffyDarkUnicorn- Thanks. That will complicate things and hoped you liked this.**

**TheWhiteTitan- Easy there. Vlad will get what's coming to him. He's all Danny and Fairy Tail when they learned what he did. Also vote for Mira. One more these long chapters will most likely take more time but I'll make them good.**

**Dante C. Emerys- Danny looks the same in age appearance as everyone else.**

**Guest 1- Can't be a DPG story without a mistake. Thanks. From now on the pace will be from episode 6 forward.**

**Guest 2 – Check out my profile and vote for Mira. Pairings not gonna be a big thing. As for the exceed there you go. Also while Danny's not a spirit mage he has better relationships with them than some people.*** Karen******

**Remember to vote and stop Sopa**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here we go the fifth chapter of the story. Sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were inspecting Danny's body. There seemed to be some bruises but that was all there was. Blood soaked from his temples but it was a slow flow.

" Is he okay?" Lucy asked nervously. Staying away from the rest of the group and using Happy as a shield. Erza went to check Danny's heart. There was silence before she felt the beat of the heart. She smiled and stood up.

" He's fine." Natsu and Gray smiled in relief and hugged each other. A snap soon followed. Looking back they saw Danny talking to Erza who had a camera. Danny chose that moment to wake up.

Danny was not in a good mood. After slaying an ice beast who seemed to worship him he got ran over. Opening his eyes he came upon an unusual sight. Natsu and Gray hugging. In that moment his students looked at him. A look of shock adorning their faces. Ignoring them Danny got up and walked towards Erza. Spooky made herself perched on his shoulder. A face of confusion plastered on him.

" So… what's the deal?" he asked Erza. The queen of fairies wasted no time telling him the plan.

" So that's the mission. Man why do all the good missions come up when I'm already in one." Danny whined. A pout on his face. He looked around everybody and stopped when he saw Lucy. There was silence as Danny stared at Lucy. The latter becoming red at the dragon slayer's staring.

_What's up with him_ Lucy thought. Danny stopped staring and walked towards Lucy. Stopping in front of her. Finally getting a good look at the teen Lucy came up with a memory of an article on Danny. _He's always ranked as number 1 or 2 in if he was my boyfriend. Not to mention he's an S-class that beat the lady who can make Natsu and Gray civil._

" Uh… who are you?" Danny asked bluntly. A thundercloud fell over Lucy as she introduced herself.

" I'm Lucy! The newest member of Fairy Tail!" With that she held up her hand displaying the symbol. The keys clinking together. Danny stared at the keys.

" A celestial wizard…" he mumbled. He met his fair share of those in his travels. The other spirits also talked of those wizards. A bridge between the two worlds. A sense of envy hit Danny every time he thought of those wizards. They had the immediate trust and respect of the spirits. A privelage Danny has always strived for. Without another world Danny turned away from Lucy.

" Let's go." Was all he said. The others following him.

The front of Oshibana station was crowded. People were in the front while knights and police were in front. Pushing to the front the gang looked around.

" So many people here." Spooky said. Danny nodded but his expression faltered when he saw Erza go up to an officer.

" What's the situation inside?" She asked.

" Who are you?" That was all the officer got out before Erza knocked him out.

" Guess she doesn't like people who don't answer correctly." Lucy said.

" Underdtand Erza now." Gray asked, with no shirt.

" Why'd you strip!" Lucy shouted. At Erza's third try Danny moved the guard aside.

" Erza what are you doing!" Danny yelled. Erza simply looked at him.

" Asking the officers about the situation."  
" I meant the knocking them out!"  
" They didn't answer correctly."

" Give them a second."  
" I do."

" I didn't mean it literally!"  
" Rephrase your words."  
" Why are you even asking them!"  
" To know if Eisenwald is in there."  
" We know they're in there!"  
" They could have the entire guild in one spot!"  
" I can phase through walls and turn invisible! I can scout the area and come back without anyone noticing me!"  
" Why didn't you then?" Erza asked. That seemed to stop Danny as he flushed.

" Well… uh…"

" You forgot you could." Erza said. Danny refused to look at her. The female sighed. " Just go do it Danny." The teen's form became see through before vanishing. Erza sighed and pinched her nose.

Lucy ,who was watching the whole thing, turned to Gray.

" Are they always like this?" she questioned. Gray seemed annoyed.

" Unfortunly yes. Ever since they were little those two have been at each other's necks. However they both care for each other deeply. Resulting in rumors about them. Which if asked they'll deny." Gray said. Natsu seemed to agree as he made a gurgling sound. Danny came back out and the gang proceeded inside.

Running through the halls was the gang.

" An army platoon came in but never came back." Erza stated. She paused before continuing.

" They most likely confronted Eisenwald in battle." A gasp came from Lucy.

" A bunch of knights against members of a dark guild. I don't like the sound of that." Danny said.

They reached the stairs were the knights were sprayed about unmoving.

" They've been wiped out." Happy cried out.

" A casualty of battle." Spooky said. Danny found a knight that had a spear through his chest. Kneeling down Danny closed the knight's eyes before continuing on.

Going through the room the Fairies were met with all of Eisenwald. The only one that Danny paid attention to was a man sitting on a train.

" So you're Erigor I take it." Danny asked. His fists clenched. Erigor smiled at him.

" Correct. Master of Eisenwald."  
" Fiend! What are you planning to do with the lullaby."Erigor laughed at this. Drowning Lucy's calls for Natsu. The man flew up and landed on lamppost. _Wind Magic _Danny thought.

" You don't know. What's located at the train station." Suddenly the pieces began to fit and Danny came to a conclusion.

" You plan to broadcast the lullaby?!" Erza shouted.

" No he doesn't." Danny said. Everyone looked at him.

" Erigor plans to send a message. A message to the masters." Danny said. Everyone's eyes widened.

Erigor smiled.

" Correct. This purge is make sure that everyone knows that this world isn't just. And for that the shinigami has to punish them." Danny's fists clenched.

" You plan on killing these people just because of some stupid stunt you pulled." People stiffened at Danny's voice. So cold and full of rage.

" You just pissed me of." With that Danny leapt up and green fire covered his legs.

" Talons of the Phantom Dragon!" A wall of shadows emerged trying to stop the kick. It proved useless as the kick cut through it ad made contact with Erigor who went tumbling to the ground. Kageyama tried another attack but those were destroyed by fire. Landing in a crouch Danny looked at Natsu.

" That voice was you." Natsu said. Surveying the area Natsu smirked.

" O sure are a lot of them." He said.

" All enemies." Gray said. Erigor picked himself and looked at his guildmates.

" Hold them off while I finish some details up." Erigor said before vanishing.

" He ran away!" Happy and Lucy exclaimed.

" Natsu, Gray follow him." Erza said. Natsu and Gray looked at her.

" If you two work together not even the death god Erigor can beat you." She stopped when she noticed they were glaring at each other.

" Are you listening!" She yelled.

" Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said together. Running after Erigor. Two members following them.

That left Danny, Erza, Happy, Spooky and Lucy to fight Eisenwald.

" After this were joining them." Erza said.

" Two girls against this many." Lucy said. Seeing Danny's glare she quickly added " and one boy."

One member chuckled.

" Two girl and a guy who hides his face. This'll be easy." Erza's glare hardened. A purple magic circle opened in front of her hand.

" Wretches." A magic sword was in her hands.

" One more insult to Fairy Tail and you might not live to see another day." A clink was all that was heard as Danny had the claw of Sephits in his hand.

" I also detect some sexism in there. And as an man who despises sexism and death you pissed me off. So Erza, you take left and I take right." Erza nodded to Danny's plan.

" That aint nothing! We've got our own magic swords!" With that they rushed the Phantom and Queen of Fairies.

**AN: Done. I don't know why I seem to have lost motivation. I had to force myself to write this. Next update may have to wait. Anyway the poll is closed and the winner is… Erza. (Fun fact this was going to be a Danny x Virgo oneshot until my cousin saw my drabble and wanted more. Thus this was born.) Also for those who wanted Danny x Mirajane I'm sorry. I do plan for those two to have a brother-sister relationship. Also please tell me if I go Erza's character right. Now onto important facts. Which DP villain do you want to have appear next chapter. Note that none of Fairy Tail has met Danny's enemies. Sure in the time before he met Fairy Tail and between missions he ran into some members of the Blood Spirits and Skulker but no one has ever seen them. **

**Skulker**

**Spectra**

**Ember**

**Johnny 13/Kitty/Shadow**

**Fright Knight **

**Leave votes in the reviews. Also please review as it does help. Also if you can go check out my other stories and review them. Anyway review.**

**Review Reply**

**Super-bannana321: Danny always gets bad luck. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks. This arc will most likely take 3 chapters. After the Phantom arc I'm doing an arc around Danny before tower of heaven. In my head cannon I believe there was a month of separation between the Phantom arc and Tower of heaven arc.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Thanks. I tried to put some humor in and there. As for the rushed , I'll deny it if it weren't true. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**ShatteredPrime1994: Danny has a fast healing. Also thanks. I have problems when following the episodes. Enjoy the chapter?**

**FluffyDarkUnicorn: Danny's a powerhouse. He's often potrayed as the Superman in secreat trio and massive x-overs. Also does this answer your questions. I'll explain how he mastered them next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later-DPG**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Guess who's back. Yes the next chapter of this story continues. Sorry for the long wait I just lost my files for this. I made the next chapters though. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rushing the group of bandits their swords were cut apart as the two wizards landed behind them. They both assumed a stance.

" You take left I take right?" Danny asked. Spooky atop his shoulder flew into the air.

" Deal." Erza said. She jumped into air and a purple magic circle opened. The sword in her hand changed to a staff. She quickly attacked the members of Eisenwald.

The ones on the right tried to rush Erza but a wall of ice blocked. Lucy gasped.

" Creation Magic!" They turned around to see Danny there. A grin on his face revealing fangs.

" Sorry. But you guys have to go through me." He said. The dark wizards fired a multitude of spells towards Danny who simply stood there. Right before the sprlls hit him Danny asked a question.

" Are you afraid of ghosts?" he asked. The grin with his fangs making him appear terrifying.

The spells hit the spot that Danny was standing. Smoke consumed the area. When the smoke cleared Danny was nowhere to be seen.

" We got him!" One member yelled. Others started smirking until they heard a voice.

" Are you positive about that?" the voice seemed to have an echo and it reverberated throughout the room. It was also so cold.

Lucy shivered. _Creepy_. Fog started to surround the room.

" What's going on?!" They questioned. Nervousness laced in their voice. Erza smirked. Yells went throughout the room. The members looked and wished they hadn't. Ten or more members of Eisenwald were frozen in a block of ice. You could see the fear in their eyes. A flash of green brightened the room and yells accompanied it. Members had been knocked unconscious and looked like they had frost-burn. Erza was taking advantage of their fear and was picking of some of the members.

"Can't fight what you can't see." The voice asked again. Members readied themselves. The fog was so thick they couldn't see in front of them. Erza though, seemed to have no trouble with the fog. She was just taking down members like she did before the fog. Lucy was checking around and due to the fog she didn't see the member until it was too late.

" I'll take out one of you!" he yelled raising his sword to strike.

Lucy readied her whip but before she could attack a blue magic circle opened underneath the member. A collumn of ice rose from the circle and smashed into the member. It didn't stop though. The ice kept on going until it smashed the member into the ceiling and then ice seeped around and chained him there. The blade fell from his grasp.

" Ummm…" Lucy said.

" Your welcome." A voice whispered in her ear. She jumped around and was met with Danny. His green eyes glowing and… was that fog seeping out of his cloak.

" Thanks." She said flashing him a smile. His expression didn't change but a corner of his mouth tilted upwards. Then he was gone like he was never there. Leaving Lucy shocked.

The members of Eisenwald weren't faring too well. Erza was taking down these guys like they were flies and the fog was allowing this…_guy_ to take them down so easily.

" I've had enough!" a member shouted. Anger and fear laced in his voice.

" Stop this trick and show yourself." He yelled. There was silence then an empty laugh followed. A laugh, that chilled them to the core.

" Your wish is my command." With that the fog vanished showing the state of the members of Eisenwald. Erza was standing in the middle of defeated Eisenwald members. Lucy looked around and saw that there were members all around her that were frozen in ice or had frost-burns. Other members were frozen to the wall, in a block of ice, or frozen to the ceiling. Then the voice spoke again.

" You might want to look up." It said.

The members of Eisenwald did and were shocked at what they saw. Danny came shooting out of the ceiling. A pair of wings made of green fire attached to his back. When he reached them he swung his down.

" Wing slash of the Phantom Dragon!" he yelled. An explosion of green fire surrounded the area. When the fire died down Danny was there holding the collar of a member of Eisenwald.

He dropped the man as Erza and Lucy stood by him. Half of the guild was gone and the other half looked torn between fighting or fleeing. Finally a man came to a realization.

" It can't be…" he said. Looking at Danny with fear as he unknowingly took a few steps back.

" The man who mastered death. Warrior of the spirits. Slayer of phantoms." He said as finally bumped into a wall. It was then that Lucy noticed a symbol on Danny's chest. It looked like a tattoo. It was a P inside a D and right above it a chain made of ice with the letters C.W rested.

The man continued onward.

" The prince of the underworld. Danny Phantom!" he finished. Lucy looked at Danny with wide eyes when the man finished. Danny just smirked as Spooky came to rest on his shoulder.

" So you know of me. My…" he was cut off as Erza put his hand in front of his chest.

" Danny this no time to be messing around. Let me and Lucy handle this." Danny pouted before opening his mouth.

" Come on Er-chan. This will…" once again he was cut off.

" No. Besides…your previous actions are a matter we have to discuss." Danny stopped as he narrowed his eyes.

" Fine." He said reluctantly. He vanished before he appearead on top of the lamppost.

" I'll be watching." He said as Spooky flew into the air. Her green eyes glowing as well as Danny's.

" Some teammate." Lucy mumbled.

" Lucy prepare yourself." Erza said as she equipped two magic sword. With that she rushed.

" Right." Lucy said. With that she took out one of her celestial keys. A wisp of blue smoke escaped Danny's mouth. _I wonder which sprit it is_. Danny thought. The only keys he knew were Virgo's, Lyra's and Leo's. He frowned when the memory of Leo and his sprit friends came to mind. _It's for the best _Danny thought.

" Gate of Cancer! I open thee!" She yelled swinging down her key. A man with crab legs attached to his back emerged.

He had orange hair, wore glasses and had a pair of scissors in each of his hand. _The barber. Really._ Danny thought.

" What hair style would you like-ebi." Cancer asked.

" No hair due for me. Just attack the enemies." Lucy said.

" Aye-ebi" Cancer said. With that Cancer and Erza attacked the remaining guild members. Cancer with his sharp scissors and Erza with her blades. Finally Erza had enough.

" Enough. Erigor and the lullaby stand behind you. We have too move." With that her clothes started glowing yellow.

" Oh her clothes are coming off!" one member of Eisenwald called Bill, who worked the accounting, job said with hearts in his eyes said. Said member was dragged under the floor and was never heard from again. Nobody noticed as they were too focused on Erza. Finally when it was over, Erza was in her Heaven armor. A pair of swords in her hands.

" Dance my blades! Heaven Wheel: Spinning blades!" With that the blades rushed towards the members of Eisenwald knocking them unconscious.

The members that weren't knocked uncounsious fled the moment the could. Danny smirked. _Good old Er-chan_. Looking down he saw that Lucy was talking to Cancer.

" When Cancer goes back I'll come down. Can't have the sprit world knowing where I am." He said. That was when Spooky landed on his shoulder and pecked him.

" Ow." He said. Taking one more look he saw what Spooky noticed. A multitude of red magic circles were scattered around the floor were Erza and the others were. Danny looked at the circle for a while before he recognized it.

" Oh no." he said. Rushing down at his top speed he landed in front of them. A blue magic circle in front of his hands. His hood had fell down revealing his hair. Hair that Cancer immediately recognized.

" Danny-ebi! Your alive-ebi!" Cancer yelled. Disbelief and joy in his voice Danny noticed. The others, especially Lucy, were confused as to how Cancer and Danny knew each other. Danny tried to put up an ice shield but it was too late.

" Guns Magic: Inferno bomb!"

Columns of fire sprang up from the red magic circles. Soon the entire area where the Fairy Tail wizards stood were covered in flames. It only lasted for a second until ice covered the flames. The ice then broke apart revealing Danny with his arms out strechted and his comrades behind him.

" Who was that?" Lucy questioned.

She then looked at where Danny was looking at and gasped. A man in early forties stood there. He had a green Mohawk who's style made it look on fire. He wore a black leather muscle shirt. A chain was wore around his face. His pants were dark blue and he had a gray combat belt. Chains also stood there. He had gray combat boots. His right arm was normal until it reached the elbow. Instead of a hand a shotgun was placed there. His face was decorated with piercings and multiple guns were found on him. His left arm though looked like it belonged on an animal. It had scales so silver it looked like metal. His eyes were green but a look into it showed the look of a killer.

The man looked at Danny and a smile broke onto his face.

" We meet again Whelp." He said. Sounding pleased.

" Danny do you know him?" Erza questioned taking a stance with her blade. She was low on magic so she would have to rely on skill.

Danny didn't reply. He just kept on glaring at Danny. Finally Cancer looked at the man and his eyes widened.

" You!" he hissed out. Anger and hate in his voice. He got up and readied himself.

" Cancer you know him?" Lucy questioned. The man looked at Cancer and laughed.

" A sprit. My whelp… you must be desperate. Teaming up with people that shunned you."  
" I still haven't for gotten what you did to Scorpio." Cancer hissed. Skulker laughed.

" You mean the poison man. I just broke his tail." He said. Cancer looked ready to attack but Danny spoke.

" What do you want Skulker?" Danny asked. Skulker grinned before answering.

" Why to finish the hunt of course." He said. Danny's fists clenched.

" What's the matter. Don't like my new look. Well I had to get a new arm seeing as how **you chopped my old one OFF!**" he yelled at the end. Fairy Tail and Cancer gasped at that while Danny's eyes stayed steeled.

Meanwhile the other mages were following the conversation with great interest.

" How do they know each other?" Lucy asked.

" Danny must've known them in the past." Erza said.

" Aye. Danny knows Cancer. Who wants Skulker. Who wants Danny." Happy said.

Back to the story Cancer looked at Danny.

" To finish the hunt-ebi? What does he mean by that-ebi?" Danny didn't look at hi he just spoke.

" Don't act like you care. Just go back to the sprit world and let me handle my problems." He said.

" Speaking of problems…" a femine voice said. Then the two warriors of sprits were kicked towards Skulker. Skulker took out a sword and tried to stab Danny but Cancer blocked it and Danny stood back up. He looked at the woman. She wore a tan mini-skirt and a red buttoun down shirt. Her hair was red and made into into horns and her eyes were red.

"… it's time for Ms. Spectra's therapy lesson."

Looking at the two Spectra smirked.

" My this brings back memories. Memories of that day 11 years ago. Only that there's no dragon to kill or kid that needs help to ignore." She said. The effect was instant. Danny's eyes glowed green and a tint of red showed up. Both Danny's and Cancer's eyes showed anger as they rushed the two.

Spectra just looked into the eyes of Danny and licked her lips.

" Your misery…" she dodged a punch.

"…your despair…" she swerved a kick and grabbed Danny.

"… it's the most delicious that I've ever had!" with that she started using Danny as a battery.

**AN: Done. Did you like it. I was planning to use Skulker but then someone said Spectra. Then I just decided to use both. As for why Danny's so cruel. Well his sense of justice is a little different. Something that you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Anyway sorry for the long wait I hoped you enjoyed it and review.**

**Review reply**

**TheWhiteTitan: Yes poor Lucy. Don't worry though once we reach Loke Danny will accept her. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**FlufflyDarkUnicorn: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait but I'll update soon.**

**ShatteredPrime1994: Thanks for the suggestion of Spectra. Erza took a picture of Gray and Natsu hugging not Danny enjoy.**

**Matt: Don't worry I did. In fact I think in one in chapter 4 I mentioned an ice beast worshipping Danny. Any ideas who that is.**

**Umbrim: Mira had a good shot. The poll was really close. As for how polls are counted theres an option in which authors can create a poll on their profile page. Reviews still do help though.**

**Thanatos: Mira is a great character. Don't worry. She'll be like the Jazz.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise I'll update sooner. Later-DPG**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back. Now let's get this story back on the roll.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Danny felt like his magic power was being sucked out of his body. He could feel the cold power of his magic being absorbed.

" It's so good." Spectra said. A sinister grin on her face.

" I might just keep you as a permanent snack." The woman said. Just as she said that a black and white cat tackled into her. She lost her grip on Danny and that was all he needed. A blue magic circle opened in front of him.

" Ice Make: Hammer!"

A hammer made of ice was formed in Danny's hands as he swung it at her. The female was sent flying. He looked at Spooky.

" Thanks." Danny said. Spooky simply nodded her head. Looking at Cancer he saw the barber was down and Skulker had a blade ready. That was when he looked closely and saw the blade was made of the same material as his.

Rushing towards Cancer the child kicked Skulker away. He grabbed Cancer's hand and pulled him up.

" Thanks-ebi."

" Don't. I'm doing this out of a promise I made to a friend." As he said this Skulker rushed in and punched Danny away. Cancer tried to help but Skulker saw him coming.

"Guns Magic: Stun Shot." A ball made of lightning hit Cancer and he fell down. Looking at Danny getting up Skulker thought to finish this. He brought out his blade. Danny got up and saw Cancer down. Then he looked at Lucy.

" Lucy close the gate!" he shouted. The blonde looked confused before she saw Cancer.

" Gate of the Crab: I close thee!" With that a gold glow surrounded Cancer as he went back to the Sprit World.

The hunter looked at the spot his prey was before he looked at Danny. Lucy and Erza was at his side. He smirked as Spectra came to stand next to him. Erza looked at Lucy.

" Lucy take care of the Eisenwald members that ran away." Erza said.

" Just me? I…" she was cut off as Erza turned to look at her. She shivered under her glare.

" I'm counting on you." She said. With that Lucy ran off. She was almost out of the room when Danny spoke.

" Lucy… be careful." Turning around she gave him a thumbs up before running out of the room. Leaving the Fairies to battle against the Blood Sprits.

Danny glared at the two. He looked at Erza at his side and came to a choice.

" Erza leave." He said. The Queen of Fairies looked at him before she spoke.

" And leave you alone with these two?" she asked.

" It's an order." He said.

" Senior members don't have to take orders."

" If that was true Natsu and Gray could order you around." Erza stopped for a second thinking of a rebuttal but Danny spoke before she could talk.

" Er-chan please. Just let me handle this." Erza gained a smirk on her face.

"Don't you remember Danny. I'll always stay by your side." Erza said.

_A sixteen year old Danny and Erza was walking through the streets of Magnolia. It was Christmas season and Danny had entered what Spooky called ' brooding depression'. Naturally the guild tried to cheer him up but failed miserably. They came to Erza to help saying that she could possibly cheer him up. She denied but it was when Mirajane spoke that got her to move._

" _I guess it's got to be me. I'll just get him under a mistletoe and that'll cheer him up." With that she went to get the mistletoe and Erza stood up and went on the search for Danny._

_ Danny walked through the streets of Magnolia not even paying attention to Erza behind him. Finally Erza had enough and walked infront of him. _

" _You know everyone's worried about you." She said. Danny looked at her and sat down on a nearby bench. Snatching a milkshake from a couple walking by. They looked at Danny and fled when they saw his glare. Erza sat down next to him._

" _It's the same." Danny said. Titania looked at him signaling for him to go on. _

" _I've lost everyone. In the end it's just everyone for their self." Danny said. He looked at the milkshake and handed it to Erza who had a smile._

" _True. However, I'll always be by your side." Erza said. With that a smile broke Danny's face. He took a sip of the milkshake and spat it out._

" _What is this strawberry cheesecake flavored." As he said that Erza snatched the drink out of his hands and chugged it down. Danny making a mental note of that._

Danny smiled as he remembered that day.

" Fine. Take Spectra. She doesn't look like much of a threat." Danny said. After that Danny charged Skulker and kicked him into a wall. Spectra charged Erza and tried to punch her. The fairy simply caught her hand and threw her in the floor. When Spectra got back up she licked her lips.

Smashing into the wall Skulker saw the whelp charging him. Aiming his shotgun arm at the boy a magic circle opened up.

" Guns Magic: Scatter Explosion!" Multiple balls of magic raced towards Danny. The boy dodged most of them until one was in front of him. He grabbed the claw of Sephits.

" Sword Dance of the Phantom Dragon!" White energy seemed to flow around the blade as it cut through the magic shots. Finally he reached Skulker. He put up his right arm as the blade made contact. A cut on Skulker's arm. Pushing forward the blade flew out of Danny's hands. The teen took a deep breath as Skulker aimed his shotgun again.

" Roar of the Phantom Dragon!" Green arctic fire spewed from Danny's mouth.

" Guns Magic: Flame Wave!" A stream of fire erupted from Skulkers gun as it met Danny's attack. The two attacks struggled for dominance before Danny's attack overwhelmed Skulker and was nearly on him. Thinking quickly Skulker used his take over magic and a pair of wings sprouted from his back. Flying into the air Skulker avoided Danny's attack. He looked at the ground expecting to see the boy standing there but he didn't.

" Hey tin-man!" a voice shouted. Skulker looked down to see Danny coming up. His feet attached to a pillar of ice with his fists outstretched. They made contact with his gut and was sent into the ceiling. Danny had two magic circles ,at his feet and head, appear before he turned intangible and got of the situation. The hunter peeled himself off the ceiling to expecting to see Danny falling. Instead he saw Danny floating in the air with a pair of white wings.

" How are you…" Skulker asked. Danny simply grinned.

" You can thank my partner." As he said this Spooky peered her head over Danny's shoulder.

" Ms. Spooky Phantom." Spooky said. Her voice a monotone. Skulker's face stayed the same before he burst out laughing and got a grin.

" A talking cat!..." he said.

"… Your pelt will make a fine addition to my wall." The hunter said. Danny's eyes narrowed and glowed green.

Skulker charged at the two but they easily dodged. Skulker turned around and aimed one of his guns at them.

" Gun Magic: Electric Net!" A line made of lightning raced towards the two before the end changed into a net and engulfed the two. Releasing volts of electricity. Danny didn't scream he simply gritted his teeth in pain. Spooky however couldn't and she let out a scream of pain.

" Spooky!" Danny yelled. That was the moment Skulker needed. His shotgun arm started glowing with magical power as the net vanished. A huge red circle appeared on Danny's chest.

"Guns Magic: Bomb Shot!" A red ball of magic energy raced towards Danny and Spooky. When it hit an explosion engulfed them.

* * *

Erza was striking at Spectra with her single blade. Spectra trying her hardest not to get cut to pieces. Even without magic Erza was still a formidable opponent. Finally Spectra saw her opportunity. As Erza went in for a strike Spectra stopped her hand and grabbed her.

" So much misery. I swear I feel so much misery from you two than I do from any other people I've felt. I wonder if everyone in Fairy Tail has this much misery." As she said this she leaned in to whisper in Erza's ear.

" Now, let's talk about Jellal." The response was instant. Erza's eyes got clouded with hate.

She swept Spectra's legs and the villain fell on the floor. She went in to take her down but Spectra shot back up and punched her away. Licking her lips she continued.

" So many years in the R-system. Tell me how was it there?" Erza charged again but Spectra with surprising skill blocked Erza's punch. She delivered a quick jab to the gut before throwing Erza over her shoulder.

" And let's not forget about Rob." That did it. Erza charged like a wild animal. Throwing every attack she knew at Spectra. The lady dodged them all. Finally she grabbed Erza and locked eyes with her.

" It was all your fault though."

With that the room around Erza seemed to change. It appeared to be a slave camp. Kids and adults were seen being beaten. A blue haired boy with a red tattoo was seen being taken away.

" It was your fault Jellal turned into who he is." The voice of Spectra rang out.

The blue haired boy, apparently Jellal, was shown again. Only this time his eyes were different.

" No!" Erza shouted. Her armor came off revealing her in her regular outfit. A white shirt with a blue skirt.

" And let's not forget about Rob." Spectra's voice continued. It showed a young Erza with an eye patch over her right eye being protected by an old man. The old man had burns over his body before he fell down dead.

" No! That wasn't my fault!" Tears streamed from Erza's right eye. She was changed again to when Danny first met her.

" How many more were hurt when you tried to rescue Jellal." The female continued. The scene changed again and this time it showed a battle.

" Stop!" Erza cried out. She was changed again to a even younger version dressed in simply a torn raggy dress and an eyepatch.

" All their suffering is because of you!" Spectra cried out. Hands rose from the ground and grabbed Erza moaning.

" Stoooppppp!" Erza cried out. Tears flowing freely. Spectra only continued laughing. Then it was all over.

* * *

Spectra fell over. Looking down she saw a cut along her gut. It wasn't severe enough to kill or even leave a major scar. However she would black out soon.

" How…" Spectra asked weakly. No one has ever escaped from her before. Erza glared before answering.

" From what you saw you should know. My right eye is artificial! Mind games won't work on me!" She yelled. Spectra simply smirked.

" Then why are you shaking?" Erza looked down and saw her hands were shaking.

" Even though you won the battle you still lost. You'll always remember me. Penolope Spectra, the wizard who broke Titania." With that she blacked out. Erza looked at her before hearing an explosion.

* * *

Danny fell to the ground. Part's of his clothes were blasted off. Looking down he saw Spooky was okay. Only unconscious. Putting her down he glared at Skulker.

" I'm… going to rip you apart!" he roared. His eyes glowing and a green glow around him. Slowly it gained tints of pure white in there. Skulker though was smiling even though his body was shaking. In his eyes all he saw of Danny was dragon. Sephits took the place of where Danny once stood.

"This is it!" Skulker shouted. This was why he hunted Danny.

" The dragon finally shows himself!" While the mere presence of the Phantom Dragon scared him the hunter inside him couldn't stop. When could you hunt a dragon.

Still glaring at Skulker Danny jumped up into the air approaching Skulker.

" Guns Magic: Scatter Shot!" Spheres of magic raced towards Danny who's green and white glow simply intestified.

" Tail Slash of the Phantom Dragon!" Green energy covered his entire leg as he swung it. Throwing Skulker and the magic bullets towards the floor.

The hunter caught himself with his wings before he could hit the ground. Looking up he saw Danny.

" Wing Slash of the Phantom Dragon!" Skulker landed down on the floor making a crater. Before he could get up Danny landed on top of him.

" Soul Ripping Claws!" Green fire engulfed his hands transforming into claws. He slashed Skulker's chest making slash marks appear.

Finally Skulker got enough of his bearings and used one last spell.

" Guns Magic: Flame Wave!" Fire consumed Danny. Even through the fire Skulker could see the glowing green eyes.

" Freeze!" With that the ice transformed into ice and broke apart revealing Danny. Skulker got onto his feet and readied his gun. Danny was faster however.

" Sword Dance!" Danny unleashed a devastating combo of attacks with his blade before cutting off Skulker's arm. It fell to the ground and Danny finished it with one more slash before he had his blade in a reverse grip. His fist became engulfed in green and white freezing fire.

" Frozen Fist!" He made contact with Skulker's jaw and the hunter feel to the ground. Looking up the last thing he saw was a Phantom Dragon. Only this one had a DP symbol on his chest.

" The hunt continues…" Skulker said before blacking out.

* * *

Sheathing his blade Danny looked at Skulker. As he neared him Erza got to his side. _She's shaking_ Danny thought. As she neared him she looked at Skulker's arm.

" Don't worry. His arm was mechanical. He lost his real one a long time ago." Danny said.

" To you?" Erza asked. Danny

"…" That was all that Erza needed.

" Danny what happened in your past that you have members of a guild after you?"

" That's my past. What happened to you?"

"…" Danny knew better than to press the matter. She was shaking. He pulled her into a hug. Erza's eyes widened into surprise.

" Don't worry Er-chan. They won't hurt you." Getting off Danny Erza surveyed the area.

" We should head up to the roof. Erigor might be there." Erza said.

" What gives you that idea?" Danny asked. Erza pointed to the window which showed fierce winds.

" Oh… that's what." With that Danny grabbed Spooky and the two S class mages made their way up to the roof. Thoughts however, still invaded Erza's mind.

Why would Danny have members of a different guild after him? She would understand if they were rivals or friends but she could see none of that in their eyes. All she saw was hate and the fire to kill the other. If she remembered correctly that red drawing of a vampire was the symbol of the Blood Sprits. Founded right after the Sprits, whose symbol was a white ghost and DP, vanished. As she struggled she came to the name of the master of the Blood Sprits. Vladimir Masters. Or Plasmius. She wouls have to tell the master about this.

**AN: Done. I hope you liked this chapter. It's one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Also I wanted to add more but no internet. I have no idea what happens next so I'll just wait. Enjoy and review.**

**Review Reply**

**FluffyDarkUnicorn: Thanks I hope tou enjoyed this chapter. Also Danny also appreciates.**

**Guest: Not sure if a should be creeped out or honored. I'm just going to be both.**

**Also here's a little sneak peek at what might come.**

Danny stared at this man. He had blue hair and dark blue shirt and light blue pants. His name was Jellal.

" It was you…" Jellal simply smirked as he assumed a stance.

" Oh… the senior dragon slayer. Let's hope you can show me the power one of those dragons have." As Jellal got into a stance he prepared to charge. However the unexpected happened. Before he could even move Danny had punched him and thrown him back. Looking at him he saw he dropped his cloak and his hair had turned completely white.

" I'm going to make you pay!" Danny roared.

* * *

Going through the ancient city with Vlad and his guild wasn't one of his most favorite moments.

" Vlad! I should be stopping Nirvana!"

" Well Daniel go do that. I only came to find the nirvit scholar who studied magical artifacts."

" Who is this scholar anyway?"

" His name is Hotep-Ra. A scholar who studied a magic artifact used by a man who could rival Zeref. The first Phantom Dragon Slayer." When he said that Danny looked down at his clothes.

" First Phantom Dragon Slayer…"

* * *

Fighting against an Erza, who showed off too much skin but Danny didn't complain, he was caught off guard when she fell over. Looking at the attacker Danny stared. The attacker was most likely a teenager in his last teen years. He had white combat boots, gauntlets, belt and cloak. The rest of the uniform was black but looked as if it was medieval. The teen had two guns in his hands and a sword strapped to his side. The gauntlets also had spikes attached to the sides. The cloak on his shoulders pointed upwards. His face was hidden by the white hood and black mask. Only his eyes showed which was green.

" Ummm…" was all Danny could get out before the teen knocked him out.

* * *

Fighting against this man seemed like going against Makarov and the ten wizard saints. Magnolia was in ruins and all of Fairy Tail was beaten. Danny was in the Sprit World battling against this very man. His clothes were in tears and blood flowed freely from his mouth. He and Vlad tried going against this man together but that had failed dramatically. Now Vlad was gone and it was only him against this man.

" You are called the man who mastered death…" the voice spoke. Danny looked up and locked eyes with the evil king. His crown and ring glowing menacingly.

" … how does it feel to stare death in the face?" the king asked. Danny got back up and charged again.

" A shame. You would have been one of my greatest warriors." The ring and crown glowed as the king threw Danny aside.

* * *

Red eyes peered through the destroyed city. The ten wizard saints had tried to stop him only to be defeated with extreame ease. To think he used to listen to such weaklings. Looking at all the guilds gathered around he smirked. All trying to change the world. All trying to save _him._

" I am inevitable." The voice said. A white magic circle opened up and the scream of thousands of people who opposed him rang out. If they thought the king was a god he must be untouchable.

**Hope you liked this. The last two will probally be in a sequel. I'm ending this story after the Nirvana arc. Any guesses who the two are. Later-DPG**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Guess who's back. Back again. Sorry for the long wait guys. I just had to deal with some problems with the plot. Also I was pretty busy with my other story Phantom's Haunters so yeah. Either way let's get this story rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

In the celestial Sprit world all the sprits were gathered on a single platform. In the middle was Cancer.

" Danny is alive-ebi!" Cancer exclaimed. The other sprits were having there own thoughts.

" Cancer you can't expect us to believe that." Tauros spoke.

" Not even old man Crux has been able to find him." Spoke Aires. The sprit Crux, a giant cross with a white mustache arms and legs, spoke next.

" Whenever I tried to find him all that came up was a frozen land." Crux spoke. A laughter was heard aloud as they looked up to see the Sprit King.

" What a sad time. First Vladimir betrays us and then Capricorn vanishes shortly after." At the mention at Capricorn all the celestial Sprits bow their heads.

The sprit king continued on.

" Then there was Sephits. My best friend. Such a fool he was. He tried to go against the rules and let humans enter here freely. Taking in another student only to be killed by his first. His student who he trained in order to 'protect us' left. Leaving us to deal with the destruction he brought. Next the Zodiac leader Leo broke the law and was exiled. And let's not forget the battle that Danny waged against me." The spirits all winced when they heard that. After Leo's exile Danny had somehow gotten into the Sprit World and challenged the King to a fight. That had sparked a civil battle between Leo that ended in a battle between Danny and the King.

The result was the King walking away with a torn kingdom to rebuild. Danny however was struck by huge amounts of magic and blasted through a portal to a random location the King created. Crux tried searching for him as well as the other who fought alongside him but it proved useless. He was announced dead.

A sigh escaped his lips as he spoke to himself.

" The only time I remember being in such a depressive state was when Pariah invaded. I swear all those Phantom Dragon Slayers ever do is cause trouble for me." While that was meant to be silent everyone heard it.

" There is a new law in order! Daniel James Fenton/Phantom is to be taken to the Sprit World to be judged his crimes!" With that the King left. No one noticed the pink haired maid looking at the stars.

" Danny." She whispered.

Reaching the top of the roof the two S-class mages and exceed was confronted with a wall of wind. The wind seemed to block off the entire station.

" Talk about strong winds." Danny mumbled.

" Tch." Erza mumbled. Going to Danny she snatched his blade from him.

" Hey!" the dragon slayer yelled. Ignoring him Titania swung the blade at the wind wall. It proved useless as the blade and Erza was thrown aside.

Landing on the ground Erza got up and rested on one knee. Danny though was looking at the wind wall.

" Erza leave it to me." With that a white magic circle opened underneath him as he turned see through. Running at the wall Danny was planning to go harmlessly through it. That was not the case as he was thrown to the floor just like Erza.

Getting up Danny shook his head as he saw Spooky laughing.

"Two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages… beaten by wind!" Danny growled. His fists alit with green freezing fire that was tinted white. A smirk was plastered on his face.

" Let's see how tough this wall really is." With that he charged the wall unleashing his attacks. The attacks seemed to cause a rip in the wall but every time he tried he was blasted to the floor.

Finally after his tenth try Erza spoke up.

" It's no use." She said. Danny simply growled as he charged again. He was about to make contact when Spooky spoke.

" How about we look for one of the members that went after Gray and Natsu. Erigor mentioned them by name." She suggested. Both looked at her mouth agape as she said that.

" I would've said something sooner but Danny was too busy hitting stuff." With that they went back downstairs.

When they went back down Gray's voice sounded through the room.

" Oi." Looking at them Gray leaped down to the floor.

" I found out…" he was cut off when he spotted Spectra and Skulker's chopped off arm.

" What's with the arm!" He yelled out loud. Danny simply smirked and grabbed the arm.

" Don't worry my student. It's mechanical." That didn't seem to ease Gray as he still looked shocked.

"Moving on…" Erza said. Both ice mages looked at her when she spoke.

"… what was it you found out?" she questioned. Shaking his head Gray explained what he found.

" Apparently there's someone named Kageyama. He could undo Erigor's magic that's guarding this place." He finished. Erza nodded as Danny spoke.

" Well then let's…" he was again cut off as a man with black hair in a white suit was thrown through a wall. Natsu following him.

" How'd you like that Toge?" Natsu asked. Unaware of his guild mates beside him.

" It's Kage!" Kage yelled. That seemed to set Erza ino action as she equipped a sword and charged. Natsu turned around only to meet the eyes of Erza.

" I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" the fire dragon slayer wailed.

Erza simply leaped over him as she pressed her blade against his neck.

" Undo the magic barrier." She stated. Danny grinned at the terror that the man had at the sight of Erza. Just her presence could strike fear. Lucy and Happy came beside him and he acknowledged them with a nod. Danny was about to say something when he noticed a yellow circle. Rushing towards Erza he shouted.

"Move!" His voice was a second too late as an arm went straight through Kage.

The shadow user fell to the ground his eyes rolling back as the rest of Fairy Tail was in shock. Erza snapped out of it the fastest as she laid Kage on the floor. The attacker was in shock at what he did but it vanished when he was thrown to the floor quite roughly. Looking up he was met with Danny. His hood covered his face in a shadow while his two green eyes glowed an eerie color.

" Wasn't that guy your comrade." The phantom asked dangerously. The man stumbled for words but before he could Danny pulled him up making eye contact.

" You throw away someone's life so easily." With that he threw the man to wall. A crater formed on the impact. Danny was about to continue until he saw Natsu.

" So that's how your guild is like!" the son of Igneel exclaimed furiously. Flames engulfed his fists as he punched the man through the wall. 

Natsu looked at him for a while before going back to his teammates. Danny however went to confront the man. Going through the wall Danny grabbed the man by his throat. The guild member was struggling to stay awake after Natsu's punch. When he saw Danny he wrestled to get out of his grip. The effort proved useless as Danny held him in place.

" I'll tell you this one time so listen. Quit Eisenwald and don't ever let me see you again."

" I swear! I swear to god!" the man exclaimed. Danny delivered a quick jab to the man's gut as he spoke.

" Good. And you better hope that no lives are lost or else…" his eyes glowed green as green fire engulfed him. The member nodded quickly before Danny knocked him out.

Going back to the rest of the group Danny saw Erza knocking Kage's head against the floor in an effort to wake him up. Shaking his head Danny spoke.

" Your kind of defeating the purpose of trying to save him." He said. Titania threw him a glare before Lucy spoke up.

" Danny why can't you just phase through the wall."

" My intangibility has a set limit of magic it can phase through. Basically, if that person's magic is too strong or it's a wide range. That and I can only use it so much." Danny explained. It was then that Fairy Tail was stuck until a wisp of blue air escaped Danny's mouth. His eyes widened in shock as the air floated towards Happy before vanishing.

Everyone watched curiously as Danny and Spooky stared at Happy in shock.

" Happy's a…" Spooky started. It was Danny who finished it.

"… Celestial Sprit!" Danny shouted. Everyone looked at those two as if they were crazy. It was Happy who spoke.

" I'm a cat. Lucy is the celestial sprit in fact I only have a key." With that he pulled out a key that Danny recognized.

" Virgo!" he shouted.

Lucy looked at him before yelling at Happy.

" You thieving cat! You shouldn't steal other people's stuff!"

" But I was asked by Virgo to give it to you!" That was when Danny spoke.

" You spoke to Virgo?" he asked.

" Aye. She said she wanted to be your master Lucy since Everlue was arrested." Natsu spoke now.

" It still doesn't mean you can steal something!" the blonde shouted. Happy seemed to get depressed as he spoke.

" I thought that we could use Virgo to dig underground to get out of here." Lucy hugged him after that.

" Happy you're a genius!"

" Lucy your mood changes a lot."

With that Lucy got into a stance holding the key in front of her. Danny stood a few feet away from the wizard. A golden magic circle opened underneath Lucy as light was shone on her.

" Now! O sprit, answer my call and come through the gate! Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" With that she swung the key. The ground rumbled until a slender pink haired woman dressed in a maid outfit with chains jumped out. She did a twirl showing her pink eyes before landing in front of Lucy and bowing.

" You called Master." Virgo asked. Lucy however was shocked.

" Who are you?"

Natsu calmly walked up to her.  
" Hey Marco! Long time no see! Man you really slimmed down." Danny now was confused. _Slimmed down. She looks exactly the same when I last saw her._

" It's Virgo. As for my image I can change my outward look to however my Master pleases." _Really _Danny thought.

"Really." Lucy asked.

" I really see the large version more useful."

" Then I shall stay in this form." With that Virgo transformed into a fat hideous version of herself.

" I like the slim version better!" Lucy shouted. Virgo transformed back as Danny mumbled under his breath as he spoke.

" Glad I'm not the only one." It was meant to be silent but Virgo heard him. She looked straight at him and for the first time Danny saw the emotion of surprise come across her face.

In a second Virgo was in front of Danny. It was now that he relized how tall he had gotten. She was the same height as Erza but she only reached up to his shoulder. He was third tallest in Fairy Tail. Finally Virgo pulled off his hood and cloak. Ignoring his shout. Looking into his eyes Virgo came to a conclusion.

" Danny…" she said. _So much for a secret_ Danny thought.

" Hey Virgo-chan." He said. What happened caught him off guard. Virgo wrapped her arms across him as she laid against his chest.

" Your alive." Danny returned the hug.

" As alive as I can get." Danny stated. Virgo made no move to respond as she hugged her friend. The friend she watched grow up. The friend that vanished. The friend that she had to take in. Feeling a wetness, Danny looked down to see Virgo crying. He said nothing as he held her tighter.

The two were unaware of the attention they received from Fairy Tail. Lucy, Natsu and Gray's curious stare. Spooky's shocked stare or Erza's glare at Virgo that might have contained a pint of jealously. What they did notice was Happy's statement.

" They liiiikkkke each other." The cat was grabbed by Erza as she almost choked him. Spooky gave a sad smile.

" This is gonna get interesting."

Meanwhile in the town of Clover the guild masters were having their regular meeting. Makarov was chatting happily to master Bob of Blue Pegasus and Master Goldmine of Quatro Ceberus.

" I swear those Fairy Tail kids of yours are gonna destroy a city one of these days." Goldmine said.

" Please it's been a while since I've seen those little fairies. How has Natsu and Gray been." Bob asked. Makarov said nothing as he answered.

" Great. They're on their way to becoming S-class." He said. As he said that he received a letter from Mirajane saying that Natsu, Gray, and Erza formed a team in Oshibana station.

" Oshibana station. I remember sending a few of my members over there." a voice said. The masters turned around to see a man in a expensive, fancy black suit. His hair was black with streaks of silver and his eyes was a bloody red.

" Master Vlad." Makarov said. As he stared at Vlad the image of Sephits came up except his eyes were red and blood was draped across his body.

Erigor was flying across the land.

" Just a few more minutes. Then all will fall to the sound of the lullaby."

**AN: Done. Hope you liked this chapter. I don't know I just felt less motivated. Review and I'll try to update the next chapter faster.**

**Review Reply**

**FlufflyDarkUnicorn: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**ShatteredPrime1994: That's no problem. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and those fics.**

**JP-Rider: Correct. As for Vlad and Danny. Once we get past this arc then they'll be a Danny Phantom chapter but Vlad will be a temporary ally one day.**


End file.
